


Interference

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Paris made a frustrated noise and walked fasted, stopping in front of Mercutio. “You’re not listen- what have you done? You’re- who the hell did this to you?”





	Interference

Mercutio closed the door behind him as carefully as he could. Hopefully no one would still be awake, and even if there might still be servants or guards around he would be able to make them stay silent. The guard stationed outside the door had only sighed heavily when he spotted Mercutio. 

The way to his room was slow, especially with his limp, but at least he didn’t meet anyone. Every part of his battered body ached with every step, but Mercutio bit his tongue and focused on his task. As soon as he was in his room he could fall into his bed and sleep. It would all be better the next day, and he would have been able to come up with a fitting lie by the time he had to face his uncle. Considering the shape he was in it would have to be a spectacularly good one this time. 

“You finally see it fit to return home?”

It was close that his leg gave out as he stumbled, but Mercutio managed to keep standing by leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes and cursed silently, while at the same time thanking God for who had caught him. At least it wasn’t Valentine or his uncle. 

“Paris, cousin,” he said, pouring as much tiredness into his voice as he could manage, and leaning more heavily on the wall. It was dark, and Paris’ candle shouldn’t be strong enough to show how badly off Mercutio really was. “If I woke you up I deeply apologize, but won’t you please find mercy in yourself to let me beg your forgiveness tomorrow instead? I am tired and my head aches—I fear I have drunk a bit too much tonight. I will make whatever amends you see fit tomorrow.”

Paris scoffed and came closer, and Mercutio hid his face, pretending the light was too strong. Hoping Paris would fall for it. 

“You know uncle invited the Capulet family to dinner tonight, where we would breach the subject of my marriage to the lord’s daughter. It was important, and the whole family was supposed to be there. You included.”

Mercutio rolled his eyes but held back the scathing words he wanted to send Paris’ way. As though everything regarding him was so damn important. Instead he sighed and waved a hand in Paris’ direction, talking a few steps forward. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You can tell me how it went tomorrow, and I’ll apologize again, and I’ll make it up to you in some way.”

Paris made a frustrated noise and walked fasted, stopping in front of Mercutio. “You’re not listen- what have you done? You’re- who the hell did this to you?”

Mercutio sighed and stopped trying to hide, just pushed past Paris’ gaping form and limped away. Soon Paris came after him, repeating his questions in a worried tone that made Mercutio’s heckles rise. “It’s nothing. Just a little fight, you know how it goes. Or maybe not, since respectable Paris never visited a lowly tavern. Whatever. Get out of my way.”

Paris refused to move, staring at him with intent eyes. It made Mercutio more conscious of how he might look than he liked, but he had discovered he needed the wall to keep his balance. The night really hadn’t gone at all according to how he had planned. 

“A little fight. Are you honestly expecting me to believe that? I have seen you after fighting in the street over and over, and you’ve never looked like this. Cutio, tell me what happened.”

“It’s none of your business, so let it be. I can take care of myself,” Mercutio spat but realized it had been the wrong thing to say when Paris’ face took a determined look. “Come on, no-”

Paris didn’t listen to his protest and grabbed his arm, raising his voice in a shout that would surely rouse most of the palace. “Someone call for a physician!”

Mercutio groaned, but he didn’t have any choice but to lean against Paris, heavier than he liked to. He had to think of a good explanation, and that fast. Even if no one would believe him he wouldn’t tell them the truth. 

If worse came to shove he could always hope his uncle throttled him.


End file.
